Znikające żywioły
by Miki45
Summary: Morro został pokonany, jednakże to nie koniec walki. Ninja muszą stawić czoła nieznanej im dotąd organizacji, która porywa mistrzów żywiołów. Ninja i inni muszą się ukryć, ale czy uda im się przetrwać? Nie spodziewają się też nowego tajemniczego sojusznika.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rozdział 1. To dopiero początek**_ _ **.**_

 **Morro został pokonany, a ninja odnieśli kolejny sukces. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że po za zasięgiem ich wzroku zupełnie nowa organizacja rozpoczyna swoje działania. Wiedzieli tylko tyle, że po kolei znikają inni mistrzowie żywiołów. Najpierw Pale Man, Cień, Chamille, Gravis. Kto będzie następny? Nie było mowy o kolejnym planie Chena, ponieważ wszyscy widzieli co się z nim i jego armią stało.**

„ _ **Uwaga! Zaginęła kolejna osoba. Ma na imię Ash, ostatnio widziano go wchodzącego go muzeum. Każda osoba, która go spotka jest proszona o natychmiastowy kontakt z policją."**_

 **-Nie możemy czekać, aż wszystkich nas złapią.- wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana Nya.**

 **-Masz rację.- przyznał Lloyd. – Musimy wszystkich mistrzów żywiołów tu zebrać.**

 **-Bardziej bym proponował na razie, odnalezienie naszych przyjaciół.- Wtrącił się Kai. – W takiej sytuacji nie możemy się rozdzielać, w szczególności, że nasza siła tkwi w jedności.**

 **-Masz racje Kai.- powiedział Lloyd. – Musimy zebrać wszystkich. Najlepiej niech Sensei Wu znajdzie resztę mistrzów żywiołów i przyprowadzi ich tu, a my przygotujemy jakąś dobrą kryjówkę.**

 **-Masz rację. Nie możemy zostawać w tym samym miejscu długi czas bo nas znajdą. Ale jestem ciekawa, kto za tym stoi.**

 **-Nie chcę nic mówić.- Lloyd powiedział cicho do mistrzyni wody.- Pójdźmy sprawdzić Skylor.**

 **Troje ninja postanowiło ostatni raz się rozdzielić. Kai i Wu poszli odnaleźć resztę mistrzów żywiołów, a Nya i Lloyd wyruszyli odnaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, które nada się na kryjówkę. Poza wiedzą Kai'a chcieli też przesłuchać Skylor, w prawdzie w świetle wydarzeń na wyspie Chen'a pokazała, że można jej zaufać, lecz to było podejrzane. Znikają mistrzowie żywiołów, a osoba, która zawsze jest w tym samym miejscu, wciąż została nie tknięta. Trochę dziwne.**

 **W środku restauracji było mnóstwo ludzi, Skylor stała za ladą i obsługiwała bar. Na widok zielonego ninja uśmiechnęła się.**

 **-Witam, chyba wiem co was tu sprowadza.-powiedziała.**

 **-Nie możemy o tym tu porozmawiać.- powiedziała Nya, po czym ściszyła głos.- Ściany mają uszy.**

 **-Wychodzę na chwilę na przerwę, zajmij się wszystkim Sam!- powiedziała do młodego kucharza. I wyszła z restauracji z dwojgiem ninja. Pokierowali się do najbliższego budynku, po czym udali się na dach, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie śledzi.**

 **-Musimy się ukryć Skylor. Wiesz co się dzieje, prawda?**

 **-Tak, wiem co się dzieje. Ale nie uważacie, że ukrywanie się wszyscy razem może być bardziej ryzykowne?**

 **-Co masz na myśli?- zapytała się Nya, kładąc ręce na biodra.**

 **-To, że łatwiej nas będzie złapać. Jeżeli rozdzielimy się na dwie lub trzy grupy będzie łatwiej.**

 **-Dobrze, zobaczymy.-powiedział Lloyd.- A teraz musimy się śpieszyć na Perłę.**

 **Czworo ninja oraz ich Sensei już tam byli, wraz z innymi.**

 **-Zgarnęliśmy Skylor po drodze.- powiedział Lloyd.- Gdzie Neuro?**

 **-Przyszliśmy za późno … Przepraszam. – przyznał Kai.**

 **-Nic się nie stało.- powiedział Cole.- Zostawili coś po sobie?**

 **-Tylko znak na ścianie … -Kai złapał się za brodę i popatrzył w dół myśląc.- To był wąż, który zjadał swój ogon na w środku znajdowała się róża…**

 **-Więc to nam to trochę przybliżyło … Co robimy dalej?- zapytał Jay**

 **-Zaproponowałam rozdzielenie się na trzy grupy. – zabrała głos Skylor. – Będą wyglądały tak: Pierwsza grupa:** **Zane, Cole, Tox, Karlof. Druga grupa: Jay, Kai, Bolobo, Griffin Turner i trzecia grupa: Lloyd, Nya, Jacob i ja. Co wy na to?**

 **-Nasza siła tkwi w jedności. Nie możemy się rozdzielać.- zaprzeczył Kai.**

 **-Skylor ma racje- przyznał Wu.- Pierwsza grupa ukryje się tam gdzie Zane odkrył swój potencjał. Druga grupa w starym grobowcu Anakondowców. Trzecia grupa skryje się w starym sklepie Ronana. Będziemy w stałym kontakcie.**

 **-A co z tobą i mamą?- zmartwił się Lloyd.**

 **-My udamy się do Cyrusa Borg'a. Tam będziemy bezpieczni.**

 **-A co zrobimy z perłą mistrzu?- zapytał Zane.**

 **-Najlepiej będzie kiedy zostawimy ją tu pustą.**

 **-Ale mistrzu!- krzyknęła Nya**

 **-Nie dyskutuj!- powiedział stanowczym głosem Sensei.- Walczymy przeciwko komuś kogo nie znamy lepiej jest nie ryzykować. Jak nie zostawimy tu żadnego śladu, zbijemy ich z tropu.**

 **-Dobrze, przepraszam …**

 **-Więc czas ruszać… Powodzenia wszystkim!- powiedział Jay.**

 **Wszystkie trzy drużyny wyruszyły w swoją stronę. Nie mogli się ze sobą kontaktować. Ustalili jednak, że po pierwszym tygodniu grupa Lloyda ma wyruszyć do grupy Zane'a, a po kolejnym tygodniu mają dołączyć do drugiej grupy. Jeżeli żadna z grup nie przyjdzie na czas to ustalone jest, że jedno z nich ma wyruszyć do Cyrusa Borga. Plan był bardzo ryzykowny, ale lepszy jest ryzykowny plan niż jego brak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2.**

 **Tak w ukryciu minął już tydzień. Grupa Lloyda miała wyruszyć go grupy Zane'a. Wszyscy już byłi przygotowani do wyruszenia.**

 **-Szkoda, że nie możemy użyć smoków.- powiedziała Skylor.**

 **-Mnie też jest szkoda, ale nie możemy zwracać na siebie uwagi. Musimy ruszać.**

 **-W sumie cieszę się, że już stąd idziemy.-przyznała Nya.- To miasto przywołuje dużo złych wspomnień.**

 **-I mnie to mówisz?-powiedział z wyrzutem Lloyd.**

 **-Racja. Przepraszam.**

 **-Czas ruszać.-powiedział Jacob.**

 **Ich podróż trwała cały dzień, z tego powodu, że nie mogli się rzucać w oczy. Wszyscy na siebie liczą. Miasto Stix znajdował się daleko od starego domu Zane'a. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce ich oczom ukazały się wywarzone dwrzi. Lloyd ostrożnie wszedł do środka, na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi wyryty był znak opisany przez Kai'a. Wąż zjadający swój ogon z różną w środku. Obok znaku była wbita nożem kartka w ścianę. Lloyd wziął kartkę i zaczął czytać.**

„ _ **Niez**_ _ **ł**_ _ **a pr**_ _ **ó**_ _ **ba. I tak nie uciekniecie, wiemy gdzie Was szukać. Wasz opór? Nie ma to szczerze znaczenia i tak Was pokonamy, więc lepiej dobrowolnie oddajcie się w nasze ręce. Dobrze wiemy gdzie się ukrywacie…. – Organizacja."**_

 **Lloyd nerwowo przełknął ślinę. –Nie… Nie możliwe ….**

 **-Lloyd.-Nya złapała go za ramię.- Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Jest z nimi Zane i Cole dadzą sobie radę …**

 **-A…ale inni liczyli na nas.-głos Lloyda drżał.- Nie mogę teraz ich stracić … Kai! Nie mogę do stracić.- Lloyd zaczął płakać, a Nya go przytuliła.**

 **-Z Kai'em jest wszystko w porządku.- głaskała go delikatnie i powoli po włosach. Przypomniały się jej czasy kiedy pocieszała tak swojego brata po stracie rodziców.**

 **-Skąd wiesz?**

 **-Bo gdyby coś mu się stało, wyczuła bym to … - „Kai, obyś był cały" pomyślała.**

 **-Em.- zaczęła Skylor.- Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale ktoś chyba się zbliża …**

 **W oddali widać było ciemną postać, w czarnym kapturze, zmierzała w ich stronę.**

 **-To na pewno jeden z nich! – Powiedziała Skylor.- Poczekajmy aż wejdzie i wtedy go złapiemy.**

 **Wszyscy skinęli głowami, plan był dobry. Postać powoli weszła do środka i podeszła do ściany ze znakiem. Lloyd po cichu wyszedł z ukrycia i skierować miecz w plecy postaci. Osoba powoli podniosła obie ręce i szybko się odwróciła używając umiejętności wiatru do odepchnięcia chłopaka. Nya szybko użyła mocy wody, aby sprawdzić czy to Morro, lecz postać tylko z zaskoczenia straciła równowagę. Zielony ninja szybko wstał z podłogi i powalił postać na ziemię trzymając jej obie ręce by nie mogła uciec. Zobaczył jej twarz. Dziewczyna. Miała kruczo czarne włosy spięte w warkocz z zielonym pasemkiem.**

 **-O co chodzi w twoją organizacją!?**

 **-Jaką organizacją!?- wykrzyknęła dziewczyna.- Przyszłam ich ostrzec, ale widać, że jestem za późno.**

 **-Ostrzec?- powtórzył głupio Lloyd, co ją zirytowało.**

 **-Tak, ostrzec!- powtórzyła z irytacją.- A teraz puść mnie i złaź ze mnie! –Lloyd posłuchał i podał jej rękę, ale ona zignorowała i sama wstała. Miała czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach z lekkim dekoltem, który zakrywała peleryna z kapturem również czarna, na nogach miała czarne, obcisłe rurki i czarne koturny.**

 **-Chwila władasz wiatrem? – Zapytała osłupiała Nya**

 **-Tak. – opowiedziała krótko, próbując wykręcić kaptur z wody.**

 **-Jesteś córką Morro?! – zapytał Lloyd**

 **-Tak, co taki zdziwiony? Mama mówiła, że jestem do niego podobna.**

 **-Jesteś …- przyznał onieśmielony Lloyd.- Dlaczego nie pojawiłaś się w Sitx'sie, kiedy twój tata…**

 **-Pojawił się?- dokończyła zdanie.- Nie miałam ochoty go widzieć. Zostawił moją mamę i mnie bo szukał grupowca pierwszego mistrza spinjustu. Zostawił mi tylko moc wiatru. Nawet nie chciał mnie szukać … - zapadła niezręczna cisza. – A właśnie nawet nie wiem jak się nazywacie.**

 **-Ja jestem Lloyd.-przemówił zielony ninja.- To jest Nya, Skylor i Jacob.**

 **-Jestem Kira, miło was poznać. Ta w ogóle co zamierzacie dalej zrobić?**

 **-Cóż.- zaczęła Nya- Według planu mamy poczekać tydzień i wyruszymy do naszej kolejnej grupy.**

 **-To zbyt ryzykowne.-przerwała szybko Kira.- Polecała bym już wyruszać, nie możecie długo być w jednym miejscu. Zostawili list, więc na pewno tu wrócą.**

 **-Dlaczego jesteś tego taka pewna?- Zapytała Skylor.**

 **-Mój ojciec prawie nie zniszczył wszystkich szesnastu krain, jakieś cechy po nim odziedziczyłam.**

 **-Musimy szybko ruszać do Kai'a!- przerwał Lloyd.**

 **-I do reszty…- Dodała Skylor. Lloyd trochę się speszył i zrumieniał, wszyscy to zauważyli i wiedzieli, że czerwony i zielony ninja mają się ku sobie. Obaj jednak zaprzeczają temu wszystkiemu od paru miesięcy. Lloyd kocha wszystkich, jak braci. Jednak to co czuje do Kai'a jest czymś innym. Kai czuje to samo, lecz tęsknota za Lloydem nie daje mu spokoju.**

 _ **Chciałbym go przytulić i nie puścić.**_ **Nie raz myśli, ale wie, że gdyby jego uczucia wyszły na jaw, drużyna by się zmieniła. A co było by, gdyby się pokłócili? Ciągle by sobie wytykali, że to było coś więcej, że jeden drugiego dalej kocha itp.**

 **-Kai wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Jay.**

 **-Tak … Tak myślę.**

 **-Znam ten stęskniony wzrok.- Zaczął Turner.- Czyżby dziewczyna?**

 **-Oh, to na pewno Skylor!- wykrzyknął Jay.**

 **-Nie…- zaprzeczył z zastanowieniem Kai.- Po tym jak Skylor dała mi kosza na naszej randce, dałem sobie spokój, ale nie wiem co to za jakaś dziwna tęsknota …**

 **-Może za Nya?- powiedział Jay.- Wiesz jesteście tak blisko siebie od zawsze… - przerwał na chwilę i wziął głęboki wdech przez buzie.- A może to Lloyd!**

 **-Co?!- poczerwieniał.- Nie … Kocham go, ale jak … jak brata, to ta sama miłość jak do Nya i do ciebie i reszty drużyny… Jesteśmy rodziną i tyle.**

 **-Skoro tak uważasz …- wzruszył ramionami Turner.**


End file.
